No Point In Crying
by linwe viper emily nolatari
Summary: Rated T just in case. This story takes place when the Kairyu pirates fight Kenshin. What would've happened if Kenshin fell for their leader?Ok I rewrote my ending, hope u like it...people read and review, i feel lonely!DONE!
1. Default Chapter

O.K. people don't hate me for what I'm about to do, but since I never liked the K/K idea, I'm going to change it for my own sake and sanity. Oh and by the way I don't own any of the characters present, 'cus if I did, K/K would have never happened! On with the story.

She was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. It was his fault she was dead. After her death he had promised over her dead carcass never to kill again, but he still had some things to do before he could lay his sword to rest. So he kept killing, until his mission was over. They say wounds heel…eventually…

But that was a long time ago, and now he's just a drifter, drifting with the flow of time.

"Stop it right there!" a voice screamed.

"Oro?" he turned around to see who was ordering him to stop. What he found was a young girl.

"I finally caught you, murderer." she told him, glaring at him. If looks could kill, he'd been dead.

"Murderer? No I'm sorry you got the wrong man." He told her.

"Lair! I saw you, and besides if you're not the murderer, why are you carrying a sword?" she asked venomously.

Before he could answer, the girl had taken his sword.

" But the blade is on the wrong side. I don't understand." She said to herself.

"Yes my sword can't slice anything. It's a sakabato." He told her.

She still eyed him suspiciously and was about to say something when she heard a police whistle. She ran off and left him standing there. He knew that it was dangerous and ran off after the girl.

He was right, the girl was weak and naïve, he stepped in to help her. After the battle he noticed that she was injured, so he took her home and bandaged her up.

"No more midnight patrolling for you." He told her.

The girl freaked. "I can't let that murderer walk around killing!" she exclaimed.

"You should let the police handle it. It's too dangerous and besides you're injured." He warned.

" But I can't let him do that! He's killing in my name!" she exclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow "Your name?"

"In my fighting style, but he's claiming that he is the hitokiri battousai." She informed him.

He didn't say anything, but suddenly got up to leave.

"I have to leave you now, just don't go off trying to catch that man."

Before she could say anything he was gone.

He went in the search of the one usurping his name, but he didn't find him. That man had already gone to attack the girl. When he figured this out, he ran as fast as he could and got there in the nick of time. The man had the girl by the neck and was about to give her the finishing blow when he arrived. A battle ensued and he won it easily.

His job was done, or so he thought.

"I shall leave now." He told the girl.

"Hey you can't leave me here to pick up _YOUR _ mess!" the girl shouted.

He turned around to see the girl aiming an object at his head.

"But if I leave now then you have a chance of taking the blemish of your school's name. You don't need anything linking you to the hitokiri battousai."

"I don't care about any of that! I'm not asking the hitokiri to stay, I'm asking you!" she exclaimed.

He was moved by her words, but he knew he couldn't stay put and bring this girl into danger.

"I felt so lonely since my father passed away six months ago, I thought that maybe…. oh never mind if you must leave will you at least tell me your name? Your real name, not your warrior one." She said

"Kenshin. Kenshin Himura." He said, closing the door behind him.

The girl turned teary-eyed. "Kaoru Kamiya."

He's been staying with Kaoru for a few months now and he is starting to get restless. During those months, the amount of people living in the dojo also increased.

"Hey Kenshin, whatcha doin'?" Sanosuke asked him.

"Nothing, just thinking." Said Kenshin.

"You think too much." Sano told him.

Kenshin smiled.

"Well let's go eat and hope we don't die." Sano told him.

"Ah don't be like that Sano. Miss Kaoru's cooking is not that bad, she's gotten better." Kenshin said in her defense.

"Kenshin my friend, you're to nice." Sano said.

Mealtimes at the dojo were never boring. There was always some bickering between the inhabitants, whether it be Yahiko calling Kaoru ugly, or Sanosuke insulting her cooking. Whatever it was, there was never a dull moment, and even though Kenshin liked the noise, he missed wandering and the loneliness of it.

But you know what they say, be careful what you wish for. That was only the calm before the storm, and Kenshin's wish was about to be fulfilled.

Money was short at the dojo and the guys did nothing to help Kaoru out, so she decided to go look for a job. The thing is, the guys felt bad for not helping out and went to look for a job themselves, not knowing what Kaoru was up to. The guys found a job as fighters, hired to catch a group of pirates. These pirates-the Kairyu Pirates- were freakishly strong and dangerous.

The group is on the cruise ship, kicking back when they see the pirates approaching. The pirates are quick and in a matter of minutes have them all surrounded. The leader hops onto the ship and demands that someone worthy come fight. Sano tries his best, but the leader is too fast for him. Kenshin is doing the best he can to keep Kaoru out of harms way, but he is not very successful. She gets sliced on the shoulder. Yahiko tried to help, but he was to small and got thrown over board like he was nothing. Sano jumped in after him, leaving only Kenshin and the leader.

The leader was strong, they were almost evenly matched. One of the pirates threw a poison dart at Kenshin's back making him hazy, but he still managed to break the leader's nunchaku . The leader was pissed. The crew finished raiding the ship and were getting ready to go when one of them grabbed Kaoru to take her back with them. Kenshin managed to limp over to where the pirates were and make a bargain, to take him instead. The leader agreed and took his sword away. They shoved Kaoru back to cruise ship and left.

**I want at least one review, just to know that somebody is paying attention….I really don't care if u liked it or not because I wrote this for my own sake and sanity….I just want to know what you think…..**


	2. Chapter 1

Kaoru was left heartbroken on the cruise ship. She loved Kenshin a lot- not that she had ever told him-but it now pained her to think that she might never see him again.

Elsewhere, the pirates reached their destination, and the leader brought Kenshin up to the deck. Kenshin was still in shock after discovering that the leader was indeed a woman. He couldn't believe that he had fought a woman, for it wasn't in his system to quarrel with them. He was a gentleman all in all, and with his dark past, he respected women even more. After what he had done to his first love-Tomoe- he had tried to protect them, not hurt them. He knew that it wasn't really his fault she was dead, but it still pained him to remember that it was him who delivered the final blow.

After some talk with her crew, she demanded a rematch from Kenshin, but he declined. She got pissed and told her men to execute him. They tied him up to a post and watched over him.

Elsewhere some of the pirates are plotting against their leader-Shuura- because they were tired of being bossed around by a woman. They felt humiliated by it, even though they knew deep inside that she could kick all of their asses no sweat.

Their trump card was a stash of poppies they had found in the middle of all the loot they had stolen from the cruise ship. This find got the wheels in their head running, and they decided they could blackmail the owner of the poppies in exchange for weapons. The owner has no choice but to comply, and their taking- over-the-pirate-crew scheme was underway.

Kenshin's friends were still aboard the ship and they heard everything about the plan. The pirates also saw them but paid no attention to them, for they considered them useless and no threat whatsoever. However, just in case, the pirates put explosives all over the ship.

Back at the island, Kenshin was still tied up to the post when Shuura came up to him to talk. She was intrigued by him and wanted to know him a little bit better, so she asked the first thing that popped into her head. Kaoru.

"Why would you risk your life for her?"

Kenshin cocked his head and thought for a while before answering her.

"Because," he said, " I wanted to protect her,"

"But what makes her so special?"

" Does she need to be special for me to protect?"

"Well…" Shuura started, but didn't finish.

"She's a human being, a defenseless one too, I couldn't stand there and let you take her and do god knows what to her." he told her.

"We wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't you? Maybe not you, but your men? I thought you were a man, how could I not think about her safety?"

"I guess you're right, but you didn't have any ulterior motives?"

He cocked his head again, "You know, you remind me a lot of her."

"Huh? Please explain." She asked surprised at this comment.

"Both of you are stubborn and very prideful."

"Prideful?"

"Enough about that, why did you become a pirate?" he asked suddenly.

Her eyes clouded over and she was in an instant in another time.

"My father created the Kairyu Pirate Crew, he never stole for his sake, but for the sake of others. To help the ones that couldn't help themselves, the weaker and poorer ones, that's why he created the pirate crew. He was the one that thought me all I know, and when he died I decided to take over his job and became the leader of the pirate crew."

"That means that you've know your crew for a long time now, right?"

"Yes but why do you ask?"

"Because I have to warn you that some of your men are trying to revolt against you."

"That's a lie and you know it! They would never do anything like that! My dad practically raised them; they couldn't do that to his memory! I refuse to believe it!" With that said she ran off looking for her crew.

Kenshin let out a sigh and thought to himself, 'That's another thing that you two have in common, not listening to people.' He dislocated his wrist and untied himself and started to run after the girl.

He knew that the girl was strong and in any other situation she could have taken perfect care of herself, but right now she was emotionally unstable and that made him worry. He reprimanded himself for telling her about the revolt and letting her run off like that, if she got hurt he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He didn't want the blood of another woman on his conscience.

Shuura found her crew mates on the other side of the island. They had all kinds of nifty weapons and artillery and they told her that they were going to take over the crew because she was no good as a captain. That got her pissed, but she was to shocked to do anything.

The second in command took his gun and pointed it to her head and shot.

**Thanx for the ppl who reviewed this story, I didn't actually think anybody would read it, much less review it…Thanx! I actually thought I was going to be crucified for sticking Kenshin w/ somebody other that Kaoru.**


	3. Chapter 2

**He he…ok so I like the drama. but I really never expected positive feedback…well thanx for reviewing…maybe this way ill write more fan fictions…lol…nah probably not…I have enough original stories to keep me very busy…this story had just been bugging me for so long I had to put it on paper….Well enough chit chat on w/ the story!**

The shot blasted in the air, but it didn't hit its intended target where it was suppossed to.

Kenshin had arrived just in time to get Shuura out of harm's way, the only problem was that he took her out of one danger and headed into another. The only way to run was down, or more exactly over a cliff. He didn't think twice about it and leaped over the edge of the cliff, the woman in his arms.

Luck was on their side because Kenshin found a cave behind the waterfall. He took the now unconscious woman in to the cave where he found the guy that had been guarding him there.

"Can you take care of her?" he asked the boy.

The boy was mute, so he shook his head frantically.

"Thank you." Said Kenshin before going out to fight again.

Meanwhile, somewhere at sea, Kenshin's friends were nearing the island where he was fighting the pirates.

Kaoru was in a foul mood all through the trip. She couldn't help thinking about what "awful" things those pirates could have done to him.

Yahiko told her not to be stupid, who could ever hurt Kenshin?

"Hey missy, the kid's right, who could ever hurt him?"

Sano had assured her.

She gave Sano a weak smile. Who would have thought that Sano could say something somewhat comforting?

"Now stop sulking stupid, do you really want Kenshin to see you in that pitiful state?" Yahiko asked her rudely.

She glared at him. "Hey that's the Kaoru Kenshin will want to see!" Sano exclaimed.

The ship slowly made its way onto the shore.

Shuura woke up later that day.

"Where's Himura?" she asked the kid.

The kid shrugged.

"He went back to fight! I need to get there right away!" she exclaimed.

The boy shook his head and raised a hand, motioning to stop.

"But why?" she asked.

The boy brought out a pink kimono for her to wear. She suddenly understood. She was still wet and had received the bullet on the knee instead of the head. Kenshin didn't want her to get hurt or sick.

"I…I can't wear that." She said lamely.

The boy kept pushing the kimono in her face.

She suddenly heard her father's voice.

' _This kimono belonged to your mother, wear it when you have found a man you love.'_

She couldn't wear it. She didn't love anybody, or did she?

So she felt an attraction towards Kenshin, but that didn't mean she loved him. The kimono had confused her feelings.

"No!" she said firmly pushing the kimono away.

She limped towards the opening of the cave. "I have to go up there, it's my crew that betrayed me, he has no business fighting them." She said to herself. " Even if it kills me, I have to bring the traitors down!"

The boy couldn't do anything to stop her. She limped her way to the top of the cliff.

It was no easy task to climb the cliff with an injured leg. She only hoped that she would not plummet to her death before she had a chance to fight her former crewmates.

Gasping, she finally made it to the top of the cliff.

The ship had finally anchored on the shore. Kaoru and the gang got off and stared off into the distance, hoping they might see Kenshin. No such luck.

"Do you….do you think he might be…dead?" Kaoru asked in a small voice. That was the straw that broke the camel's back, Yahiko slapped her.

"Would you stop saying that! He's not dead!"

She whimpered, she really wanted to belief that, but she'd seen how good the leader was. She was afraid that they'd be dishonorable and would kill him while he was under the influence of the poison.

"Hey, hey calm down, we're all worried here." Sano said.

"And what's gotten into you! Since when are you so caring!" Yahiko asked Sano.

Sano didn't know how to answer; he didn't know he had that side to him.

"Maybe I'm just trying to be like Kenshin." He said.

Everybody was acting strange, Sano was being too nice, Yahiko was being way too impulsive and Kaoru was being useless. Where they all going to fall apart if Kenshin was gone? How come they had all been ok on their own, but couldn't function now without Kenshin?

"Let's keep looking."

Kenshin was confronting the pirates when Shuura came limping by.

"Oh so you're not dead yet?" her ex- second in command asked nastily.

Keshin turned his head quickly, to see a very worn down looking Shuura sanding there.

"Let me take care of him." She told him coldly. She wasn't asking, she was ordering. "You have to understand, this is my crew, and it's my responsibility to take care of the traitors."

"But Miss Shuura you can't!" Kenshin exclaimed, " you're injured."

But Shuura's determination did not waver. Kenshin had no other choice but to step aside.

There was nothing he could do to stop her, she was a warrior and he knew exactly what that meant. Once she set her mind on something, she wouldn't back out, even if it cost her her life. At that moment it didn't matter to Kenshin if she was a woman, he wouldn't interfere with her wish to fight, no matter what because that was the most important thing to a warrior. He felt a connection, and his thoughts went back ten years when he still used his sword to kill.

He wouldn't let anybody take up his fights: they were his. It didn't matter to him whether he lived or died, as long as he accomplished his mission. He knew that was the exact same thing Shuura was feeling. He let out a sigh and stepped aside.

"Thank You." She said. In her eyes you could see a cold fire, the look of somebody ready to give it all in the battlefield.

"Good luck." He told her.

She shook her heard, but didn't turn around.

"You think _YOU_ can beat me?" the pirate asked her.

She didn't say anything only took her nunchacku out.

The outlaw leader laughed. "Look at this fool, she really thinks _SHE _can beat me!"

The other pirates laughed, but one look at their ex leader and they shut up immediately.

The fight got underway, and even though she was injured she had the upper hand. She was quick and agile, and being their former leader, it was obvious she would be a better fighter. She finally knocked the outlaw down.

"You're not even worth killing."

Even though her crew tried to avoid hurting innocent people, they were still pirates, and they were no saints. They weren't the bloodiest people around, but they did have some dead people under their belts.

"Ha ,ha." The outlaw mocked. She started to walk away, but the outlaw had a dirty trick up his sleeve. He pulled out a knife and slashed her in the knee. She gave out a yelp of pain and fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 3

**People I'm really trying to get away from the episode plotline….just bear w/ moi…this is after all the first fanfic ive written. I did try to sorta change the plot from the last episode of the pirates arc….don't know if I actually succeeded. Oh well….enough of my yapping cus u didn't come here to hear moi yap…**

Her yelp of pain brought Kenshin out of his stupor. He had been reminiscing about the old days.

Shuura was on her knees, blood flowing freely from her freshly re-opened wound. How could she forget the number one rule, never give your back to your enemy even when they're down.

The scream had traveled through the small island. Kaoru and company heard it and stood up very straight, all ears open.

Kaoru was still sulking about the slap when the scream brought her back to reality. All her negative thoughts came rushing back to her.

"Kenshin!" she said.

"Let's go!" Sano commanded.

The small group ran towards the sound of the agonizing scream.

Shuura was on her knees, writhing in pain but she wasn't completely down yet. The thug went in preparing to strike the final blow, but she was too fast for him and with one swift move knocked him unconscious. The rest of the outlaws backed down and bowed down to her, except for one that was too proud to admit that their former leader had beaten their new leader. The unconscious outlaw had rigged their part of the island with explosives, and now this pirate ran to light them.

Shuura limped her way towards Kenshin, where her body finally gave out and she fell exhausted. Kenshin caught the woman and started to carry her back to the cave when a loud bang was heard. The bombs had gone off.

"Ah!" Kaoru gasped.

"What was that!" Sano asked rhetorically, and kept running.

Kenshin managed to get himself and Shuura out of there unscratched. The explosion had taken out most of the pirates and the only ones that remained were Shuura and the kid.

Kenshin was headed towards the cave, but before he could get there he was stopped by …

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called.

Kenshin moved his gaze until it fell on Kaoru's face.

"Miss…Kaoru?" he said incredulously, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'What are you doing here!', we came to rescue you idiot!" Kaoru screamed and was about to smack him when she noticed that Kenshin was carrying someone.

"Who's that Kenshin, she's quite the looker." Sano told him.

It was at that moment that Kaoru noticed that the person Kenshin was carrying was a woman.

"She's Miss Shuura, the leader of the Kairyu Pirates." Said Kenshin.

"Whoa, you're saying that the leader was a woman?" Sano asked.

Kenshin nodded.

"But the leader was very fast and almost as good as you Kenshin and you're saying that was her?" Yahiko asked.

"Yes."

"But what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked again.

"Well you see, they rescued all the passengers from the ship, but the ship was trashed so we took it to come look for you." Sano told him. "Missy here was worried sick about you."

"Thank You."

"So are you ready to go home?" Kaoru, who had been quiet, asked.

Kenshin lowered his gaze, and his eyes fell on Shuura. She was free and got to go wherever she pleased without ever looking back. He needed his freedom again.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked uncertain.

He looked up and smiled.

They took Shuura to the cave, where they bandaged her leg up again and waited for her to wake up.

"What's up?" Sano asked Kenshin.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid with me, I saw you back there when the Missy asked you about coming home with us."

"Oh that." Said Kenshin smiling sadly.

Sano was going to ask Kenshin something, but at that moment Kaoru and Yahiko came out.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing." Sano answered.

She smiled and sat down next to Kenshin. She was happy that he was alive and well. At that moment, when Kaoru was about to have a romantic moment with Kenshin, Shuura woke up.

"Himura?" she called.

Kenshin stood up in a flash, leaving Kaoru in a shock.

"Yes Miss Shuura?"

"What happened?"

"You got injured again."

"I know that, but after?"

"That part of the island blew up…all your crew is dead."

"Oh." She said smiling sadly.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"The ocean awaits me. No matter how hard the journey is, or how dangerous, I can't stay put for too long. I will live and die in the sea." She told him.

Kenshin wished that he could do that too.

Two days later Shuura was ready to set sail again. She was still limping a bit; she felt that it was time to go.

' My wounds will heal faster out at sea.' She had said.

Now the gang stood at the shore watching Shuura and the kid walk towards their ship.

'I wish we had met under better circumstances, maybe as friends.' Kenshin remembered telling her when they first met.

' We'll meet again as friends.' She had assured him, but now she was walking away from him.

"Miss Shuura!" he called out.

She turned around with a funny look on her face.

"Can we be friends?" he asked her.

"Yes."she responded, the funny expression still on her face.

"Well then can I accompany you on your adventures?" he asked.

Kaoru gasped.

"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru, but I can't stay in one place for too long…I become restless. My spirit is a wandering one, but you won't be alone any longer you have Yahiko and Sano to take care of you." He told her turning his head to look at her. She was crying.

"Sano, Yahiko take good care of Miss Kaoru and thank you for worrying about me, but it is now time for me to take my leave."

"But I liked you…" Kaoru started, sobbing, " I really liked you…" but she couldn't say anything more.

Kenshin didn't turn around this time, "I'm sorry, I really am. I'm sorry." He said walking away.

"Are you sure?" Shuura asked him once he caught up to her.

"Yes." He answered firmly. He hadn't been surer of anything in his life.

And once again Kaoru stood there watching the man she loved walk away from her life…. She fell on her knees and cried her heart out.

They stayed there until the ship that had taken Kenshin disappeared into the horizon.

"Come on let's go." Sano told Kaoru extending his hand towards her. She shakingly took it and they too disappeared into the horizon.

**Well ppl I just need the epilogue and I am done….this story is way longer than I expected….it was originally going to be a one shot..but that obviously didn't work…so I said 'ok I'll make it 3 chapters long'….but as you'll know that didn't happen either…well hope u enjoyed this….**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey ppl don't hate me for leaving Kaoru crying in the island and Kenshin leaving with only a good bye but he seemed to me like he had a cold side even now that he's just a lovable cute bumbling dufus…he showed it when he fought saito and again when he left to fight shishio. That's my opinion, but it's kinda from where I got the idea for him to leave like that…

Moving on is never easy, but after a month of sulking over the fact that the man she loved had left her life, she was ready to get back with her life. It was also thanks to the help of her friend, Megumi, that she got back on her feet.

Megumi was a no-nonsense type of person, and she knocked some sense into her. She was grateful for that, but that was old news, that happened almost a year ago.

She was happy now and at peace.

She had found refuge in the most unexpected of people.

Who would have thought that Sanosuke would be such a comprehensive guy, he was always so hot-headed, but it was he that helped Kaoru heal her wounds.

'Hey how long are you planning to sit around sulking?' Megumi had asked,

Kaoru had refused to see her eye-to eye and said nothing.

'You're still a child. No wonder Sir Ken left you for that pirate girl. You have to learn to move on!' Megumi's words had been harsh, but now thinking back, she had been right. She was still a child, an immature one at that.

She had to thank Megumi for bringing her out of that depression she had sunken herself into, because it was only after Megumi had knocked some sense into her that she opened her eyes to new options.

'How are you feeling, Missy?' Sano asked, once people saw her face again.

'Thanks to Megumi I am feeling much better.' She said.

Sometimes she still missed Kenshin, but it did not sadden her any longer. The only thing she wished was that he would write more often, but I guess being in the high seas didn't make writing easy. Besides he once said in his letter that he 'couldn't write as much as he wanted to say.'

She just hoped that he was happy with Shuura.

"Hey what are you thinking so deeply about?" Yahiko asked, bringing Kaoru out of her daydream.

She turned around to face the kid, "It's none of your business."

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"If you must know I was thinking about Kenshin." She said.

"Isn't that called cheating?" Yahiko asked.

She glared at him.

"Well…?" he asked expectantly.

"It's not 'cheating', I'm about to get married, why would I be thinking about another man in _that_ way?"

"Dunno; it's just so bizarre. I still need to get used to the idea that you and Sano are getting married." Yahiko said.

"Well, it's not like anybody expected it. Not even us. I just wish Kenshin could join us."

"Hey who knows, maybe he will." Yahiko said.

Kaoru said nothing.

Elsewhere, out at sea, Kenshin stood looking at the horizon.

"Hey." Shuura said, coming up behind him.

"Hello Miss Shuura." Kenshin said, not turning around.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Shuura asked, looking at the setting sun.

"Yes, yes it is." Kenshin agreed.

"Are you going to their wedding?" Shuura suddenly asked.

Kenshin stayed silent for a moment, "Should I?" he asked her.

"I say go. It would be rude if you didn't, after all they _are_ your friends." Shuura said.

"It's that…" Kenshin trailed off.

"Nothing, what's done is done." Shuura said.

After he left them, he felt guilty, but he also felt very good, which added to his feeling of guilt. He may have acted like a moron, but he knew how Kaoru felt towards him, and he felt bad that he could not correspond to her the same way. It's not to say he didn't like her, he did, just differently. To him, she like a younger sister, somebody to protect, but nothing else. In his mind there could never be anything between them or two reasons; one: he thought ten years age difference was too much, and second, his bloody past would never really sit well with her purity. For those two reasons he found he could never see her as a woman. That guilt still hadn't left him entirely, and that was why he was doubtful of attending the wedding, even if he was invited.

'How can I go back and take Miss Shuura?' he asked to himself.

His relationship to Shuura was also becoming something more than just partners, but he didn't know yet what would happen to them. Shuura was level headed and understood his bloody past all to well, which relieved him but also scared him.

He didn't want to suffer again and didn't want to make anybody suffer.

'I can't keep running away.' He told himself. That day he had made up his mind to stick to Shuura no matter what.

'Do you think it was bad just to leave them like that?' he'd asked her on the beginning of their journey together.

'Them or her?' Shuura asked. She was a little afraid of his answer. She couldn't say she was in love with him, but she did feel a strong attachment to him and knew that eventually she would fall in love with him, for that reason, she hoped he'd say 'them', but he didn't.

'Her.' He said.

She felt like a bucket of cold water had just been poured on her.

'I mean, do you think I was too harsh or selfish?' he asked

'I don't know what to say.' she said, her heart beats returning to normal.

'I knew even before she told me exactly how she felt towards me, but I could never return those feelings. Do you think I did wrong leaving so suddenly?'

'I don't know, but it would have been bad if you'd stay. If you wanted to leave, but decided to stay you would have been miserable. I'm sure they'll understand.'

He gave her a weak smile, 'I hope so.'

After a moment's silence Kenshin spoke up.

"I have made up my mind."

"About the wedding?" Shuura asked

"Yes Miss Shuura, I have decided to accompany my friends in such an important day."

"That's good to hear. Then without further ado, let's head towards Tokyo." said Shuura.

"Um…Miss Shuura…?" Kenshin started

"What?" she asked

"I would like you to accompany me to the wedding." he said, and as if on cue, the boy that traveled with them came out holding in his arms a pink kimono.

Blushing, Shuura exclaimed, "I am **_not_** wearing **_that _**to a wedding!"

The boy kept pushing the kimono under her nose, and at that moment she thought of something.

'_You can't keep running away from your own feelings!' _she reprimanded herself mentally. Taking the kimono out of the boy's expecting hands, she said, "All right I'll go to the wedding wearing this."

The boy was positively beaming, for he knew what that meant, but Kenshin was oblivious off the meaning behind the kimono.

"You know, I'll feel awkward wearing the kimono." she confided in the kid. The kid just looked at her and smiled.

They were now on a course to Tokyo.

"How are you feeling?" Megumi asked Kaoru.

"If I told you that I wasn't nervous I'd be lying." said Kaoru.

"Who would have thought…I'm still surprised." said Megumi.

Kaoru smiled at her. "That's what Yahiko said."

"Is Sir Ken coming?" she asked.

The smile disappeared from Kaoru's face, "I don't know." she said sadly.

The day of the wedding arrived, and there was still no sign of Kenshin.

"Ahh…"sighed Kaoru.

"Look happy." Megumi reprimanded.

"_I am happy_, just a bit disappointed." She said

"Hmm, well smile, you know as well as I do that wherever he is, he's wishing you all the best in the world."\

"You're right." And with that, Kaoru's face brightened and a smile appeared on her lips.

"I guess it's time to get going." Megumi stated.

Elsewhere…

"Would you stop fidgeting!" Yahiko yelled.

Sanosuke couldn't seem to stay still and it was getting on Yahiko's nerves.

"Grrr, it's not everyday that you get married you know!" Sano exclaimed.

"Stop it! It's not like she's going to run off and leave you here! Megumi is with her." Yahiko said, but as soon as those words came out of his mouth, he regretted it. It just got Sanosuke even more nervous.

"Argh!I can't take this any more!" exclaimed Yahiko, pulling at his hair.

"Deal with it. When you marry Tsubame, you'll know how it feels." Sano mumbled.

Yahiko blushed a healthy shade of red. Sano had just touched a sensitive subject, for he had a crush on Tsubame, but he didn't want her to know.

"Shut up!" he spat in an effort to try and hide his embarrassment, but Sano was paying no attention to him.

"You think that'll she'll run off?" he asked mostly to himself.

"Don't be stupid. It came as a surprise to all of us, but she's not going anywhere." Yahiko assured him.

On land, Shuura, Kenshin and the boy were getting ready for the wedding.

Shuura was wearing her pink kimono, and Kenshin was wearing his usual clothes,

"You really don't know why I'm wearing this right?" Shuura asked Kenshin as they were walking to the wedding.

He gave her a weird look, "Oro?"

Shuura burst out laughing and Kenshin didn't exactly know what was so funny.

"Miss Shuura are you feeling alright?" he asked a little worried.

She stopped laughing, "I'm alright, forget what I just said."

Kenshin gave her another weird look and they walked in silence after that.

'You know, you really do look different when you dress like a lady.' Kenshin said when he first laid eyes on a kimono-clad Shuura.

Ignoring the comment she had asked, 'Do I look presentable enough for a wedding?'

Both Kenshin and the kid nodded. She had made up her mind to tell him how she felt, but lost her nerve at the thought of him not liking her and then leaving because the situation was too uncomfortable. She had then wanted to go back on her word of wearing her mother's kimono, but she couldn't find an excuse for not wearing it.

'Forgive me mother if I'm not wearing your kimono with pride.' 

"Ok already! It's time!" Yahiko was glad that it was finally time, he didn't think he could stand another minute with the very-nervous Sanosuke.

Both of them left the room and headed towards the where the ceremony was going to take place.

Kaoru was already there when they arrived.

Sanosuke let out a relieved sigh and walked towards his future wife.

Kaoru gave one last look around to see if Kenshin had appeared, but she didn't see him. Turning to face her too-be husband, she smiled and took his hand.

**Um….yeah this is a remake of my old chapter…I finally got new ideas and inspiration…so yeah…keep reviewing I feel lonely…..and um I didn't describe the wedding ceremony cus I've no idea how ppl got married back then, so there u have it…I just need the epilougue….**


	6. Chapter 5

**I Am DONe!**

**This Is The Last Chapter…..**

They say that the day you marry is the happiest day of your life, and they weren't lying.

'_He's not coming.'_ Thought Kaoru as she turned to grab Sanosuke's hand. It was at that moment that Kenshin and company arrived. When turning again, both Sano's and Kaoru's faces lit up. The person they needed to make their happiness complete had arrived. The ceremony went smoothly after that, and by the end everybody was just smiles.

'We thought you weren't going to make it.' Sano said.

Kenshin gave him a goofy smile. 'I'm sorry I was late.' He said.

'We are just glad you could make it.' Kaoru piped in.

'Is that the girl you left with?' Yahiko asked pointing at Shuura.

Kenshin nodded and motioned for Shuura to come forward.

'You all already know Miss Shuura.'

'Congratulations.' Said Shuura extending her hand towards the newlyweds.

Taking Shuura's hand, Kaoru smiled, 'Thank You.'

Megumi stood back watching everything from afar.

'Aren't you going to say hello Miss Megumi?' Tsubame asked timidly.

Megumi gave her a smile, 'Of course, but I am going to wait until they all get re-acquainted with each other.'

After all introductions and re-acquaintances were done, they all headed to the Kamiya dojo for the festivities. It's not to say that some people got a little _too_ happy with sake, and started to embarrass themselves, but other than that, the party went well.

'How have you been Miss Megumi?' Kenshin asked his old friend the doctor.

'I've been fine, how about you?'

'Traveling the seas. I never thought of myself as much of a sailor, but…'he trailed off, not knowing what to really say next.

Megumi just smiled at him. Even though he was the oldest of the group, Megumi, who was younger, was always the smartest and most mature of the group. That smile said more than anything. She knew something that not even Kenshin knew yet.

'Aren't you going to introduce me to the woman that took you away from us?' she asked jokingly.

Flustered at his own insensitivity, he called Shuura over. By this time, Shuura was already a little gone with all that sake, so she half tumbled over to where Megumi and Kenshin stood.

'Miss Megumi, this is Miss Shuura.' He introduced.

Shuura extended a quivering hand towards Megumi. 'Nice to meet you.' She said.

'Same here. Nice kimono.'Megumi said.

Shuura looked down at herself and remembered that she was wearing her mother's kimono.

'Th…thanks?' she stammered. Megumi let out a small giggle.

The party lasted for three days, and when those three days were over, it was time to say good-bye.

'Thank you for your hospitality.' Shuura said politely.

'It was nothing.' Sano assured her.

'Take care and come back to visit.' Said a teary-eyed Kaoru.

'We will.' Shuura assured them.

Pulling Shuura to the side, Kaoru said, 'Take good care of him. Promise?' A very flustered Shuura managed to croak a week 'I promise.'

'Care to go out for a drink before you leave?' Sano was asking Kenshin.

'Oh no thanks, I think everybody has had enough drinks for a while.' Said Kenshin placing his arms defensively in front of his face. Sano let out a hearty laugh. 'You'll never change will you?'

'Maybe…' said Kenshin.

'I guess you're right. Find yourself somebody and stop going around in circles, or better yet, marry your crewmate there and you don't have to worry about leaving the family.' Sano told him.

Kenshin only smiled. 'It's time to leave now Miss Shuura.'

'Yes it's time, the sea is calling and it waits for no one. Thank You once again and take care.' Turning to go, Kaoru called out.

'Remember, be happy!' she called out to them.

'We will.' Shuura replied, waving.

The old gang stood in the street until they could see them no more.

'You think they'll be fine?' Kaoru asked Megumi.

'I'm sure they will. I don't think Sir Ken could have found a better person to be with.'

Looking out at the horizon Kaoru replied, 'I guess you're right.'

Megumi smirked. 'Of course I'm right.' Suddenly going serious, 'You've matured.'

'Yes I have, and it's was all thank to you. If you hadn't knocked some sense into me, I wouldn't be standing here with _my_ husband, but in there crying myself to an early grave.'

'People I think we should all go to our respective houses and let the newlyweds spend some time alone.' Said Megumi turning around to address the crowd. Slowly, but surely the crowd dissipated.

'Finally alone.' Said Kaoru turning to face Sanosuke.

'Yeah, it's been fun, but…' he didn't need to say more.

Yahiko was staying over at Megumi's for a while, to 'give' Kaoru and Sanosuke some alone time.

Shuura's kimono didn't return to the ship unscathed, by the time she boarded the ship again the once pink kimono was an indescribable color.

'It was fun wasn't it?' she asked Kenshin.

Kenshin nodded.

'But now we have to get back to business.'

A year later and Kenshin was still traveling the seas, but a few things had changed.

The kimono was never the same, but at least now Kenshin knew what that kimono stood for.

"So much for wearing it when I fell in love." Said Shuura coming out to deck.

Kenshin turned around to look at her.

"Does it really matter how it looks?" he asked her incredously.

"No." she said.

She had worn the kimono more often after the wedding, but life in the ocean wasn't meant for that type of clothes, and it had seen better days. It was now drying on the deck, the reminder of Shuura's love for Kenshin.

"Who would have thought? Me falling for somebody who started being my rival." She said.

"Well you managed to keep your head leveled."

"I'm in love not crazy."

He gave her a smile.

"When is their baby due?" she asked. They had received a letter from Kaoru telling them that Sanosuke and her were expecting their first child.

"I don't know, but we should go visit, it's been a long time."

"Since their wedding."

"Do you agree then? We should go visit?"

"Idiot. Why do you ask me, you think I'm going to say no?"

He smiled at her, "This is still your ship and you are the captain, Miss Shuura."

"Then as captain of this ship, I say we go visit them in Tokyo."

And they said sail towards Tokyo.

Megumi was the one in charge of the birth. It was a girl.

Shuura and her 'crew' had arrived a few hours before the birth.

Lucky for Sanosuke that Kenshin was there to offer some moral support. He was even more nervous that he had been on the day of the wedding.

'It's a girl.' Megumi announced to the people present in the room.

Kaoru was drenched in sweat, but looking happy when Sanosuke entered the room to meet his little girl.

'And when are you two tying the knot?' Sanosuke, holding the baby, asked Kenshin, later that week.

Besides the fact that Kenshin turned beet-red, he said nothing.

'Hey it's not so bad. Just look at me, who would have thought I was going to ever marry, especially to the Missy…and have a child.' He finished.

It was a hectic time for the new parents. Who ever thought that having a child was so hard? Kaoru was sleepless and cranky, and Sanosuke wasn't much help.

"If those two survive this ordeal, they'll be good to go." Megumi was telling another friend of the family, Tae.

"Yes, but it's going to be hard." Tae commented.

"They'll pull through."

Kenshin and Shuura stayed there longer, to try and help.

"You know, I don't want to marry." She told Kenshin one morning, while helping him do the dishes.

He looked up and gave her a funny look.

"I want to be free. Just live life as it comes."

He nodded. He knew exactly what she meant.

"I don't want to marry either." he stated bluntly.

She looked at him and laughed, and laughed, and laughed. "Heh, we'll never change. Can't settle down even if we wanted to."

"You're right, at heart I am a wanderer. I could never change that. I'm to old to change."

"You're not old, but you have been wandering for a long time, just like me."

"Yes."

"But our relationship is not going to change, is it?"

"No, now both of us know what we really feel."

"I love you, but I love the sea even more." She said.

"And I enjoy this freedom the sea and the and gives me."

"But you won't run off all of a sudden will you?"

"I don't know."

"I'll take that. We're being honest."

The hardest moments have passed, and Sanosuke and Kaoru's marriage was back on track. Kenshin and Shuura had left long ago, but they still kept in touch. Their little girl was growing up beautifully, and out at sea two people followed their wanderous hearts into the unexpected.

**Done, Done,Done…..**

**Hope u like this one better….at least I liked writing this one a lot more….I think it was way better….well please tell me what you think….leave reviews, I would greatly appreciate it…..**

**P.S.: read my other Rurouni Kenshin story, "The Deception."**

**Thanks for all who've reviewed.**


End file.
